


Just Wanna Hear Your Voice

by Oppaihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is singing All of Me so it is best to play that song while you read, It says chanbaek but its just Baek, M/M, Masturbation, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppaihun/pseuds/Oppaihun
Summary: Chanyeol's solos are literal magic please listen to my boi sing.They also get Baek super fucking horny, horny enough to jerk it between sets while on tour.Cross post with AFFedited on 1/3/17 to fix spelling errors.





	

Who could have known such a deep voice could sing so softly? Baekhyun certainly doesn't hide his feelings in private settings, this isn't really a private setting. He's backstage at a concert, between occasional mixing accidents with the mic and the fans screaming he can hear Chanyeol's wonderfully chocolaty voice singing along to the sounds of his piano playing, thank you John Legend for inspiring him to do something so wonderfully sexy. Baek's not a pro at English, and neither is Chanyeol but the rounding syllables that showcase the smallest hint of an accent in his singing is the hottest thing Baekhyun swears he'll ever hear.

Thanks to some not so subtle touching, fanservice and whatever happens backstage, Baekhyun is turned on and locked in a single use washroom. Thankfully, it's fairly close to the stage, so that any of his sounds will be covered up by the sounds of the fans as well as the sound mix. But damn it all if he wasn't so incredibly turned on, it just had to happen at the worst possible time when he couldn't get what he so desperately needed. The washroom isn't that great, but there's the added advantage that no one in hell could interrupt him. He's squatted with his back against the wall and pants around his ankles, cock in hand as his fingers tease around his rim. 

  
Preferably, he'd like to have an actual lubricant, but since the only lube he has is back in his luggage at the hotel room, he's going to have to deal with using his saliva. And after a fair bit of teasing, he's built himself up enough to take his fingers in his mouth and suck them, coating them enough to make due because he _needs_ release so badly. Another advantage is he can hear Chanyeol's wonderfully husky voice so loudly, making his mind think back to the copious amount of sex they've had. With fingers probing around his rim, he's imagining their the taller's long and frankly very talented fingers and teases himself in the very way his boyfriend does to him. Soon he's adding another and stretching himself, other hand teasing his balls just the way he likes it. Now the audio mix is literally vibrating the walls around him, having to compensate with the screams of the fans and it just adds to everything.

Two fingers in down to the knuckle, but he desperately needs more. A third is added, aiding towards the sensation of being filled that an actual cock would give him. Baekhyun wants to jerk himself so bad he can't stand it, but he rarely touches himself until he feels full. But now that he's achieved that he starts with slow gentle strokes as he thrusts his fingers in his ass, drawing a long and quiet moan. "Fuuuuck" He gasps, thumb probing over the head and down to his shaft. Just picturing it all seems to be enough, that the vibrations on the wall are actually Chanyeol moaning against his neck, taking him from behind as his hands pick up in speed. But he wants to hold out a little bit longer, curling his fingers up to hit his prostate with a loud moan. Baekhyun's eyes are closed and his head is tilted back, jaw hanging slack as he moans loudly. "Oh fuck Chanyeol." He gasps and speeds up, white hot cum is being milked into his hand as he orgasms. 

He rides it out for as long as possible until the twisting feeling in his abdomen has subsided leaving him a panting mess. His fingers slowly slip out, a gentle whine leaving as he lays against the cool tile wall, still squatting as he catches his breath. Soon after, he stands, soreness in his knees as he shuffles awkwardly to the sink to wash his hands, lathering each thickly with soap before he takes a paper towel to clean any stray mess before he straightens himself up. Chanyeol's just finished up and the fans are eating it up as he boys, saying another small message before he goes off stage. Which is sign for him to shake this off and get back out there. Hopefully, it's not too obvious.


End file.
